The New Destiny
by Mr. Kimochi
Summary: Sebuah kisah tak terduga putra sang dewa yang diturunkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian namun juga kehancuran.


The New Destiny

Disclaimer: takkan berani mengclaim milik orang

**Start Story...**

Terlihat sebuah tempat yang hancur berantakan, semua bangunan banyak yang rata dengan tanah, merupakan efek dari sebuah pertempuran besar yang mengubah tempat itu menjadi puing-puing tak berharga.

Disatu direksi terlihat enam sosok yang memiliki fisik berbeda dan seorang bocah berumur sekitar lima tahun dengan rambut perak sedang tertidur dalam gendongan salah satu dari enam sosok dan memiliki wajah yang cukup mengerikan sebuah raut wajah perlambangan dari kematian, dengan sepasang taring yang cukup panjang dan tajam, serta memiliki sepasang tanduk merah dikepala bagian depannya.

"Apa kalian tidak capek hah selalu berperang dan berselisih seperti ini?" Tanya sosok yang sedang menggendong bocah berambut perak, sambil meningkatkan nada bicaranya yang menandakan dirinya sedang marah pada tiga sosok yang ada didepannya saat ini "Aku saja yang cuma melihat pertempuran kalian sudah capek" lanjutnya masih dengan nada marah.

Sementara tiga sosok yang ditanya itu hanya diam membantu tak berani mengangkat wajah menatap sosok yang saat ini bertanya. Melihat situasi yang sepertinya tidak diharapkan, salah satu dari lima sosok itu yang bersama dengan sosok yang sedang menggendong bocah berambut perak itu, mulai membuka suara.

"Sudahlah Shinigami-sama, jangan terbawa emosi dalam hal ini, ingat tujuan kita datang kesini bukan untuk membawa perang baru antara dewa dan para kaum iblis maupun malaikat / malaikat jatuh. Melainkan memberi kebahagiaan untuk 'dia' dan mungkin bisa menjadi harapan untuk mereka" ucap satu-satunya sosok wanita dengan penampilan berpakaian layak seorang miko dengan warna putih dan paras yang cantik serta memiliki rambut hitam yang disanggul.

"Apa yang dikatakan istriku Izanami-chan, ada benarnya Shinigami-sama" tambah sosok pria dengan penampilan berpakaian layak seorang onmyouji dengan warna putih dan memiliki janggut panjang berwarna putih dan halus.

"Hn kalian ini dasar suami-istri yang menganggu kesenanganku saja" dengus kesal sosok yang di kenal sebagai Shinigami, sedang menggendong bocah berambut perak.

"Jauh lebih baik Anata menjelaskan tujuan kedatangan kita kemari dan mengumpulkan mereka disini" saran Izanami pada sang suami.

"Baiklah tsuma" balas Izanagi. "Sebelum aku menjelaskan tujuan kami bertiga datang kesini, aku ingin mendengar jawaban kalian mengenai pertanyaan yang diberikan Shinigami-sama" ucap Izanagi pada tiga sosok berbeda ras yang berada dihadapannya.

Ketiga sosok yang berbeda ras itu masih diam dan belum berani bicara, karena merasa takut jika nanti salah bicara maka akan berakibat buruk pada mereka. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Maaf sebelumnya Izanagi-sama, jika memang perang yang kami mulai berakibat kemarahan para dewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita tak bisa menghentikan perang ini, apalagi jika masih ada kelompok yang ingin terus berperang kembali. Sedangkan kami yang masih dalam kondisi perang, semakin terbawa dan membuat peperangan semakin besar dan meluas" jawab salah satu dari tiga sosok yang tak bisa berkutik takut pada tiga dewa yang berada dihadapan mereka, sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang pucat dan mengenakan sebuah zirah yang bercahaya dan memancarkan energi suci.

"Jadi intinya?" Tanya Izanagi meminta jawaban yang lebih simple dan jelas, sekalipun dirinya sudah mengetahui maksud dari apa yang dikatakan sosok yang menjawabnya itu.

"Kami ingin mengakhiri perang ini dan berdamai satu sama lain" jawab ketiga sosok berbeda ras itu secara bersamaan namun tersirat nada sedikit takut dari suara mereka.

Ketiga sosok dewa yang mendengar jawaban dari tiga sosok beda ras dihadapan mereka, membuat ketiga dewa itu tersenyum sekalipun salah satu dari tiga dewa itu menampakan senyuman yang lebih mirip sebuah seringgaian mengerikan.

"Itulah alasan kedua kami datang kemari dan mengumpulkan kalian disini selaku pemimpin muda yang tersisa dari ras kalian" ucap Izanagi

"Alasan pertama kami datang kesini, kami ingin kalian bertiga mengasuh bocah berambut perak itu dan buat dia bahagia. Karena dikehidupan pertamanya dia tak pernah menemukan apa itu yang namanya kebahagiaan. Hanyalah rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang selalu ditemuinya, maka dari itu dikehidupannya yang kedua ini kami ingin menugaskan kalian menjaga, merawat, dan memberikan kebahagiaan padanya" jelas Izanagi.

Ketiga sosok beda ras itu kemudian menatap bingung kearah tiga dewa yang berada didepan mereka atau lebih tepatnya pada sosok bocah berambut perak yang yang tertidur digendongan sosok dewa yang paling mengerikan.

"Ya, benar anak inilah yang harus kalian asuh" ucap Shinigami menatap datar pada tiga sosok berbeda ras dihadapannya.

"Dan untuk alasan kedua, seperti yang kalian harapkan anak ini bisa mewujudkan tujuan kalian mendapatkan kedamaian satu sama lain sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah peperangan kalian" ucap Izanagi menjelaskan alasan kedua "Tetapi, anak ini juga bisa membawa kehancuran pada dunia kalian kalau dia mendapatkan atau merasakan kembali kesedihan maupun kebencian. Dia akan termakan kegelapan yang sangat pekat yang bahkan sangat sulit ditangani bahkan oleh Tuhan sekalipun sulit menyucikannya kembali" lanjut Izanagi yang langsung membuat tiga sosok beda ras itu dilanda shock mendadak.

'Tugas yang mengerikan' batin ketiga sosok beda ras itu. Mereka dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dimana saat ini perang mereka belum menemukan titik damai dan ditambah jika bocah ini mengamuk maka habislah dunia mereka.

"Tapi tenang saja, anak ini takkan mudah untuk termakan kegelapannya, tapi kalau pun hal itu sampai terjadi hanya kasih sayang dan cinta sejati dari orang yang sangat dicintai olehnya yang mampu mengembalikannya seperti semula dan menyegel kegelapan dalam hatinya" ucap Izanagi sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi terkejut tiga sosok berbeda ras didepannya sekaligus menenangkan ketiga sosok beda ras tersebut.

Ketiga sosok beda ras itu sedikit menghela nafas lega dari keterkejutan mereka akan kegelapan dalam diri bocah berambut perak yang berada digendongan sosok dewa mengerikan.

"Anata jangan menakut-nakuti mereka. Kita datang untuk memberi tugas sekaligus meminta tolong pada mereka untuk merawat sekaligus membahagiakan dia" tegur halus Izanami pada sang suami.

"Hahaha maaf maaf... Aku terbawa suasana Hahaha" tawa Izanagi menanggapi teguran halus dari sang istri.

"Dan tolong cepat sedikit karena waktu kita tidak banyak" ucap Izanami mengingatkan suaminya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Izanami-hime benar Izanagi-sama, sebaiknya kita cepat jangan terlalu banyak buang waktu" ucap Shinigami menimpali ucapan Izanami.

"Baiklah baiklah huh tak bisa santai sedikit, sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahukan dulu kekuatan dari anak ini" Izanagi mulai berbicara kembali walaupun sedikit kesal karena tak bisa bersantai sedikit.

"Anak ini memiliki kekuatan dari kaum iblis, malaikat, kekuatan manusia dikehidupan pertama, dan seperempat dari " terang Izanagi mengenai kekuatan bocah yang berada digendongan Shinigami, dan langsung saja membuat tiga sosok berbeda ras yang berada dihadapannya kembali dilanda shock hebat 'jika anak itu memiliki seperempat dari itu berarti anak ini adalah makhluk yang sangat dipercayakan Tuhan yang adalah sang pencipta' batin ketiga sosok berbeda ras itu yang masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan salah seorang dewa didepan mereka.

Melihat raut wajah dari ketiga sosok berbeda ras dihadapannya, Izanagi kembali berucap.

"Yah seperti yang kalian pikirkan, Dia atau yang disebut sebagai sang pencipta, Tuhan sudah menentukan jalan hidup anak entah itu sebagai pembawa kedamaian atau kehancuran semua ada ditangan mereka yang menjaga dan mengurus anak ini" ucap Izanagi

"Baiklah karena waktu kami tidak banyak, kami serahkan anak ini pada kalian, asuhlah anak ini dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta dan ingat jangan sampai kebencian ataupun kepedihan meliputi hatinya" tambah Izanagi

Mendengar perkataan dari Izanagi, Shinigami langsung menurunkan bocah berambut perak dari gendongannya itu dan memberikan pada tiga sosok berbeda ras di depannya.

"Semoga kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaanmu disini, Naruto. Dan jika nanti kau tidak bahagia atau ada yang berani merampas kebahagiaanmu lagi, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan melenyapkan siapa pun yang merampas kebahagiaanmu" bisik pelan Shinigami pada bocah berambut perak yang sedang tertidur.

"Sebelum kita berpisah aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah, ini adalah benda paling berharga untuk orang yang paling berharga" ucap Shinigami kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sabit hitam dari ketiadaan berukuran sekitar 2 meter dengan lebar bilah 1.5 meter, memiliki tiga bilah dan dibalut aura kematian pekat. Shinigami langsung saja memasukan sabit itu dalam tubuh bocah berambut perak.

"Tak kusangka Shinigami-sama memberikan salah satu benda kesayangannya, sebuah senjata yang bahkan mampu menandingi longinus ciptaan Tuhan, bahkan membunuh dewa" sindir Izanagi halus sambil tersenyum.

"Hn ini cuma senjata biasa dan tak sehebat yang kau katakan" Shinigami merendah mencoba menyembunyikan kekuatan asli dari benda yang diberikannya pada sosok bocah berambut perak.

"Heh kalau begitu aku pun akan membe-" Izanagi belum sempat menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya namun sudah dipotong oleh sang istri.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Anata anak kita ini sudah cukup diberkati oleh saudara dan saudarinya, ingat Amaterasu-chan, Tsukiyomi-kun, dan Susano'o-kun sudah memberkati adik mereka dengan kemampuan pengendalian api suci yang bersifat murni serta senjata yang cukup kuat, jika Anata memberikan Naru-chan kekuatan atau senjata lagi itu bisa membuat Naru-chan dalam bahaya besar" Izanami memotong perkataan Izanagi dan menegur halus sang suami.

"Yah baiklah" pasrah Izanagi karena dilarang sang istri untuk memberikan kekuatan yang berlebihan kepada putra angkat mereka.

Shinigami tak menghiraukan ucapan dari Izanagi dan istrinya Izanami, dia masih menatap sosok bocah berambut perak yang kini berada dalam gendongan sosok berambut pirang pucat dengan tatapan sedih dan lembut bagai sosok seorang ayah yang akan meninggalkan putra tunggalnya. Sementara tiga sosok berbeda ras termasuk yang kini sedang menggendong bocah berambut perak itu terlihat shok dan kagum mendengar percakapan sepasang suami-istri sekaligus dewa yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, selain itu waktu kita juga telah habis" ajak Izanagi. Setelah mengucapkan itu, perlahan tiga sosok dewa itu mulai bercahaya dan perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Oh iya ada yang aku lupa sampaikan. Kami memilih kalian, bukan tanpa alasan seandainya salah satu kekuatan dari anak itu meledak diluar batas, kalian harus meredamnya dengan kekuatan kalian tapi ingat kekuatan yang akan digunakan untuk meredam kekuatannya tidak boleh sama dengan kekuatan yang meledak keluar dari tubuh anak itu. Hanya itu yang terakhir dan kami harap kalian mampu menjaga anak angkat kami dengan baik" perkataan terakhir Izanagi sebelum hilang dalam serpihan cahaya.

TBC

Note:

hanya merupakan penyempurnaan dari fiction The Destiny auth , dengan sangat sedikit mengubah beberapa jalan cerita dan meneruskan projectnya.

Untuk penampilan dari Naruto: mungkin sangat mirip dengan dicanon namun untuk rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang hampir seperti Minato dan memiliki warna perak serta terdapat tiga pasang kumis kucing atau musang. Sifatnya memiliki dua kepribadian sedikit gokil dan mesum namun dapat berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang tegas. Bertanya tentang pairing? Pairing sudah pasti harem namun kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang memiliki peran alpha, kubocorkan sedikit alphanya kubuat dua.


End file.
